Graviditas
by heartvacancy
Summary: Silence engulfed the room and both men started to feel agitated and concerned as to what she was about to tell them. Kumiko knew both of them hated suspense. "I have become a full-fledged woman." / First Gokusen/Shinkumi fan fiction after soooo long! Rated T, just in case


**DISCLAIMER:** Sadly, I do not own Gokusen—it belongs to Morimoto Kozueko. Well, not really _sadly_, since Shin and Kumiko get to end up together, but anyways, you get the point. I wouldn't want some Shinohara running after me because of copyright complaints (lol)

This is my first Shinkumi drabble after so many years, and I kind of combined the manga/live-action stuff, but only just a little. It's mainly manga-verse. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_**Graviditas**__, by heartvacancy_

PROLOGUE

* * *

"Come on, Yamaguchi-sensei, chill already," Fujiyama sighed as she watched her colleague pace back and forth in front of her. It's been going on for a few minutes now—it'd be safe to say she's been restless for the past thirty minutes. "Sit down and breathe," she said, growled almost. It was an annoying sight to see. Yamaguchi wasn't exactly the cute, pretty teacher that she usually is at the moment. Fujiyama hated it the most when she made those ugly, Yakuza faces. When Kumiko didn't listen, Fujiyama grabbed both of her wrists and pulled her down, effectively making her sit. "There, that's better! Now, talk to me."

"…"

"What is your problem?" the busty teacher asked gently, not wanting to seem aggressive and annoyed although she was already a bit irritated by the way her friend has been acting this morning. When the pig-tailed teacher sighed and slowly pulled off her hair-bands, Fujiyama gasped. Kumiko's usually serious when her hair's down and untied—this was probably something big. "H-hey, Ku-Kumiko, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly, reaching over and placing a hand on Yankumi's arm.

"Fujiyama-sensei, I…" Fujiyama cocked her head to the side, waiting for her friend to go on. It must be some kind of problem that only they, the females, could talk about—she noticed Kumiko's voice slowly fade out. The adviser of 3-D sighed. "Fujiyama-sensei, I…missed my period."

It took a while before it registered into Fujiyama's mind. Kumiko had always been proud of being a _regular_—she never missed a month, and it came exactly on the day she expects it to. _I missed my period. Fujiyama-sensei, I missed my period_. It reverberated within her skull and brain continuously until she finally grasped the gravity of the situation. She brought her hands down and held Yankumi's cold pair. Her glistening eyes stared back at Kumiko's unsure ones and she sniffed.

"You're _pregnant_." Her whisper wasn't asked—she just plainly stated the fact. "Oh my, what are the odds! Come on now, let's go to Nurse Kawashima."

* * *

"Hmm so, morning sickness, some darkening over here and there…hmm, weird cravings, and other things, hmm…mm…hmm," Kawashima mumbled, dropping her clipboard onto her table. Kumiko and Fujiyama stared at her blankly, with Kumiko's hands over her belly. "Well, congratulations! By the answers you've given me, you're probably well into your first month!"

Kumiko's eyes widened for what may have been the twentieth time that hour. She watched Kawashima work around her office, pulling papers and forms and filling them up for whatever reason they've yet to know.

"Hmm, anyways, I'm not really sure, but by the looks of it anyways, I'm right. But still, head on to an OB-GYN, okay? _I've got to talk to 3-D_," she said before going on with her mumblings. Kumiko made a weird face that Kawashima was able to pick up. The nurse stared back at her and said, "Well, of course I've to let them know that they have to stop causing you problems and stress. You're in your first trimester, you know."

Obviously one who knows not much about pregnancies, given the house that she grew up in, Kumiko frowned some more. Even Fujiyama was a little confused, but suddenly gasped. She turned to the Math teacher. "Yamaguchi-sensei, miscarriages are prevalent during the first three months! There's a study that says stress could cause miscarriage and your class is an awful lot of work, so Kawashima probably thinks it's best if she warned your students."

_Miscarriage?_ Kumiko suddenly thought worriedly, her arms protectively placed on her still flat belly. Five minutes felt like years, and she finally let go of the breath she didn't notice she was holding onto when Kawashima smiled at her. "Alright, Yamaguchi-sensei, here are some things you should do," she said, handing her a paper that seemed like a to-do list.

1. Tell **him**.

Kumiko sighed and wondered why the pronoun _him_ was very emphasized. Of course, she has to tell _him. _She'd be stupid not to tell him—it'd be plain idiocy. _He's pretty much the __**top**__ priority._

2. Tell Kuroda jii-chan

_And Grandfather. _Of course, she wouldn't forget. She'd be stupid not to tell him. _Why the hell is Nurse Kawashima writing obvious things here_...

3. Tell the group.

4. Tell the Principal, Head Teacher

5. Tell your students, former students, anyone and everyone

_And them._ Kumiko peered at Kawashima behind the paper and whispered, "you could've written _go on national television and tell everyone that you're pregnant_. It would've saved you pen ink." Kawashima laughed and Fujiyama giggled as the ladies excitedly talked about the life that was slowly forming within Kumiko's belly.

* * *

A sleek, black car was parked in front of Shirokin when the final bell rang. It marked the end of the day, and when students piled out of the buildings, the driver revved his engine and waited for his prospect. When she got out of the faculty room, bowing her farewell for that day, he immediately noticed that something was wrong. Her hair wasn't tied into her usual childish pig-tails, she wasn't wearing her tracksuit like she always does, she had this slouch and this lazy demeanor on and she looked as though her head was up all over the clouds. He turned off his engine and immediately got off the car. He dashed towards the weirdly-acting teacher.

"Oi, Yamaguchi, are you alright?" No response.

"Oi, Yamaguchi."

"…"

"Hey, Kumiko! Answer me when I'm talking to you!" he exclaimed, panic slowly bubbling up within him. He held her on both sides and shook her, trying to get her attention, which he (fortunately) was able to get. Kumiko looked at the man on her left and she weakly smiled.

"Ah. Hello, Shin," she greeted, tip-toeing a bit so she could peck him lightly on the cheek. Shin frowned. What was wrong? Aside from the fact that she looked strange, she broke her own rule of not making any public shows of affection by kissing him, even though it was an innocent one and was planted only on his cheek.

He noticed that students were slowly taking notice of their—_his_—presence and he had a feeling why. He decided to lead Kumiko towards his car, sit her on the passenger's seat, before he went over to the other door. He turned his engine on once more before speeding away.

"That stupid Head Teacher must still have my picture up on the bulletin boards after all those years. _Dammit_, I hate that guy."

* * *

"Oh, so you're awake."

Kumiko blinked her eyes. She looked around and saw Shin, on the driver's seat, his eyes dutifully watching over the streets as they drove along the roads of Kamiyama-chou. She looked at her watch. _Five thirty?_ She looked again at Shin, who was now calmly holding onto the wheel with one hand. She scoffed, but not as an insult. "Showy, as always."

"I'm not being _showy—a_ lot of people can do this," Shin chuckled as he reached over Kumiko, bringing her closer so he could kiss her forehead. She leaned in so he wouldn't have to put much effort since he's driving and given her (currently unknown) condition, she wouldn't wanna get killed in a car accident or whatever. "Good evening, darling."

"Good evening to you, too," Kumiko smiled sweetly as she pecked him lightly on his cheek. She leaned back onto her seat and Shin sensed the slight change in atmosphere as she did.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked immediately, his eyes glued on the road. He knew she doesn't like it when he takes them off it. He'd concluded it had something to do with the way her parents died so it was one promise he never broke. He heard a silent _yes_ that answered his question, although unsatisfactorily. "Something happened at Shirokin?"

Kumiko quietly sighed. _Top priority, my ass. He might freak out—we've only gotten married for eighteen months! We haven't even talked about children yet!_ She thought to herself as she remembered the list Kawashima had made for her. Anyways, they weren't sure whether or not she's really pregnant—Kawashima had suggested she go and consult her OB-GYN doctor before she go on telling anybody. She thought it was best not to tell anyone aside from the ladies at school.

"Yeah, those kids are really a handful," she replied, and a string of complaints naturally escaped her lips. Shin felt something was up despite his energetic wife's complaining, but he didn't dare prod anymore. He'd let it go for now. He didn't want to ruin the nice atmosphere within the car.

He'll probably just ask tomorrow.

* * *

"Fujiyama-sensei, I'm really grateful that you came with me," Kumiko repeated for what Fujiyama thought was the thousandth time that day. Kumiko had messaged her yesterday evening and was asking her if she could accompany her to the OB-GYN, since she didn't want to tell anyone at home about the situation yet, in case it was a false alarm. She willingly said yes and they went first thing in the morning. It was a Saturday, anyways—there was no class to worry about.

"Don't sweat it, Yamaguchi-sensei," the busty teacher said, patting Kumiko on the head as though she were her pet. "The exams are over now, let's just wait for the results, okay? Whatever it is, we'll be thankful of it—"

'"Yamaguchi? Yamaguchi Kumiko-san?" called out the receptionist and the two teachers rose from their seats. "Masato-sensei's ready for you. He's at Room 208."

The ladies bowed and hurriedly walked towards Room 208. Apparently, this Masato-sensei's a newly-appointed OB-GYN, and that he was part of the top medical students in his batch. Kumiko breathed in and out, assuring herself that she was in safe hands with this Masato dude—

"Yankumi?"

Kumiko blinked as she stared at the young doctor who was sitting behind the desk. She squinted her eyes (_I must get my glasses checked, I can't see clearly again_) and gasped. "H-hey, y-you're—"

"Your 27th student! Masato Yuki!" Masato exclaimed excitedly as he bounced towards the two ladies. "I can't believe my homeroom teacher's going to be my patient, this is amazing! Alright, since I'm really grateful of you, Yankumi, I'll give you consultations for free—"

Kumiko gasped. She didn't want to be indebted. "N-no, Yuki, there's no need to do that, please. I have money, I could pay for it—"

"Yankumi, it's alright, I'm the one indebted to you. At least let me do this one, I really wanna thank you for helping me out back there during high school. I wouldn't be here without your meddling so I need to at least do this. You'll let me do this one, won't you?"

Fujiyama chuckled as she looked at Yamaguchi. For sure, more than anything, Kumiko's weakness would be her students—former or current. She sighed and nodded, and Masato grinned widely. Fujiyama thought his head would split into two because—_man,_ that was some grin. The young doctor went back to his seat and picked up Kumiko's examination results and delegated them the diagnosis.

* * *

It was already four in the afternoon when Kumiko slowly walked back into the Ooedo Compound, an envelope stuck under her armpit. Tetsu and Minoru thought that this was the most angelic Ojou they've ever seen. Wakamatsu and Kyou-san watched her go into the house in a daze, a grin plastered on her face. Her eyes crinkled in sweet delight and she was looking as though she was day-dreaming about something. She gently walked towards the room where Ryuuichiro and Shin were in. She slid the door open, and the two heads looked at her. Ryuuichiro thought something was off—although he doesn't necessarily think it was a bad thing, it was really just weird seeing his granddaughter in this odd peaceful look. He had to admit, however, that it was a nice sight to see.

"Kumiko?" Shin piped, standing from his seat, concern oozing out of every syllable he spoke. Kuroda admired this about his successor—he'd drop anything and everything down immediately, without any second's hesitation, whenever it comes to his granddaughter. She was his top priority, and nothing else, and he was glad that Kumiko was able to meet someone as worthy as Shin. "Hey, what's up? What's that envelope?"

Closing the door behind her, Kumiko sat up straight in front of Shin and her grandfather. She took the envelope from her husband's prying hands, hitting them once or twice so he'd pull them away, before exhaling audibly. "Grandfather," she bowed and turned to Shin.

"Husband," she bowed once more. Silence engulfed the room and both men started to feel agitated and concerned as to what she was about to tell them. Kumiko knew both of them hated suspense. "I have become a full-fledged woman."

Shin and Ryuuichiro exchanged worried glances. Had school driven her mad to this extent? Shin placed a palm on her forehead, and shook his head. "No, you don't have fever…of course you've always been a full-fledged woman, what the heck are you saying. What the hell are you on to?" he said in slight annoyance. He knew that she was teasing them a bit. She was in an extremely good mood that day that she felt like it would be fun to poke people a little. She breathed out again before she looked at her belly and rubbed them.

"_I'm pregnant. A month and a half._"

Kuroda blinked a bit, and so did Shin, but the latter immediately broke into a full-blown smile. His eyes were sparkling and gleaming. Eventually, the old Kuroda picked up and he, too, was smiling and laughing with his grandson-in-law. Kumiko rushed over and sat between the two most important guys in her life, draping an arm on each of them.

"Kyou-san, Wakamatsu-san!" Shin called out, and the young chief came running in with the rep. They slid the door open and they were astounded by the sight of the heads, laughing giddily on the tatami floors. "Kumiko, she—" Shin needn't continue his sentence. Kyou and Wakamatsu slowly grinned and guffawed before they ran around the compound.

Ryuuichiro left the couple for a little privacy. Kumiko laid her head on Shin's lap and as he twiddled with her hair, she asked, "Hey, are you okay with this?"

Shin looked at her and he grazed a thumb against her forehead. "What kind of a question is that?"

"Well, I thought you'd freak."

"Why, because I'm having a baby?"

"Yeah, because we've only been married for a year and a half—" Kumiko was cut off when Shin started to laugh gently, making her feel a little embarrassed. She pouted. "He-hey, what're you laughing at?"

"Why'd you think I didn't use it the last time we were at it?" he asked suggestively, slightly wagging an eyebrow. Had Kumiko been a kettle, she would've been whistling right now—her face was hot and red. Shin laughed as he went down to kiss her softly. She smiled. At least that was a lot of things ticked off her to-do list from Kawashima.

Comfortable silence fell upon the couple. Only Kyou-san and Wakamatsu were heard within the walls of the Kuroda house—their feet banging heavily against the wooden hall floors as they ran.

_"Oi, oi! Wake up you dumb-asses, we're going to celebrate tonight!"_

* * *

_By the way, Graviditas is a Latin term for __**pregnant**__, I thought you guys would want to know. Haha! Please wait for the first trimester—er, next installment!_


End file.
